Tough Guise
by VanDammeGood
Summary: Aurora was indeed correct when she told Maleficent, "wherever I went, your shadow was always with me."
1. Prologue

**A/N: All rights belong to Disney. If I owned Maleficent, there would be *more* lesbians.**

Prologue

_Maleficent knew, even before Aurora's first summer, that she was not immune to her own curse. For she found herself amongst the enraptured rabble that earned Aurora the reputation "beloved by all who meet her."_

* * *

"_Caw."_

"_Hush!" The dark faerie admonished her companion, "Don't make a sound."_

_Diaval flapped his wings in irritation. "Ca-caaaw."_

"_Shh!" Maleficent eyes were daggers, poised to strike the raven, should he make another sound. They were both on edge, listening to the heart-breaking cries of the infant just mere feet away from their hiding place in the forest. The asinine trio, Knotgrass, Thistlewit, and the third, whose name Maleficent did not bother committing to memory, were clamoring in the Tudor cottage, clearly neglecting the child in their care._

"_Any moment now," Maleficent whispered. _

_The three disguised faeries shuffled out their abode, bickering back and forth, leaving the wailing child alone. Again._

"_Imbeciles," Maleficent muttered with a roll of her eyes. When she was certain no prying eyes could find her, she rose from her hiding place and sauntered to the cottage window. "Hello, Beastie," she cooed softly. The infant's cries continued despite the new company. Maleficent reached through the window and picked up the sobbing little girl._

"_It's all right now," Maleficent said as she cradled Aurora against her, "You're all right." She reached into her ropes and pulled out a piece of honeycomb she had covered in parchment. She unwrapped the sweet treat and offered it to Aurora. The child licked the honeycomb and instantly broke out into an elated smile._

_She's smiling and so soft and so _happy_ - How could those winged dolts miss this? Miss out on _her_?_

_Maleficent caressed the soft blonde curls forming on Aurora's head and traced shapes with her finger on the infant's cheek. Wisps of amber magic diffused into delicate skin._

"_Come find me when those idiots draw back this way," Maleficent instructed her familiar. The raven nodded and fluttered to the top of the cottage. Maleficent smiled down at her charge and slipped away into the woods. _

* * *

_In the deepest shadows of the Moors, a horned figure could be heard singing lullabies in native Faerie tongue to an adoring human baby girl._

* * *

"_Diaval," Maleficent called, "what do the human children do for fun?"_

_The raven cocked his head and chirped._

"_Into a man."_

_Diaval stumbled as he scrambled to get his legs under him. "That's better," he said. "Now what did you ask me?"_

_Maleficent rolled her eyes. "In the human kingdom," she enunciated sternly, "how do the children spend their time?"_

_Diaval scratched his head, "They do a lot, I suppose, much like fae children."_

"_Thank you," she drawled sarcastically, "that was sooo helpful."_

"_Touchy," her familiar returned, "Why are you so preoccupied with the activities of human children?"_

_Maleficent glared at him. Silence._

_And then understanding sparked inside him. "Oh ."_

"_Bird brain."_

"_That's crass you know!" Diaval feigned hurt._

"_Don't complain," Maleficent dead panned. She paused, softening. "Those damn pixies either leave her in the cottage or let her roam unsupervised, ready to walk off a cliff."_

"_Again," Diaval added._

"_Yes, don't remind me," the farie snapped, anger coiling inside her at the memory. "She's nearly five now," Maleficent went on, forcing herself not to fret over the fact that humans expire at a fraction of the age fae folk do, "She's getting old enough to start talking about me. I can't take risk coming to her in the daylight anymore. Her aunts can't know I found her."_

"_Right," Diaval agreed. "Stay in the shadow."_

"_I can't bear for her to be alone all day," the faerie admitted quietly._

"_Hmm," her familiar mused, "I could take her with me to look for wriggly-"_

"_That child is not digging for worms."_

"_What then do you want me to do?" He asked, exasperated, "Because we both know it's got to me. You can't spend time with her, so I have to. I don't mind, just tell me what to do." _

* * *

_The young child frolicked through the meadow, giggling at the butterflies that stirred from the grass._

_She stopped short when she suddenly reached a majestic black stallion in the middle of the fields. The horse swished his tail from side to side nervously. All Aurora did was blankly stare._

_Moments later, though, she clasped her hands together and jumped up and down excitedly. "Pony!"_

_The dark horse relaxed and folded his legs so he was against the ground. The happy little girl scrambled atop his back, burying her fists in his thick mane._

_Across the way, hidden in the shade of a looming willow, Maleficent nodded to her familiar. He took his cue, slowly rising up with his blonde rider steady on his back._

"_If she falls," Maleficent had warned him, "you'll spend the night as a dog, complete with fleas."_

* * *

_When Aurora was sixteen, Maleficent knew she did not care to stay in the shadow._

_Watching those three pixies fawn over the prince, dragging him to Aurora's sleeping form, watching him _kiss her_ – _

_She found the shadow too much to bear._

_With a swift wisp of auric light, the pixies and prince found themselves unconscious, floating overhead._

_Maleficent approached the bed where the sleeping princess lay. The faerie delicately traced the young woman's cheek with her finger, then curled the digit under Aurora's chin. _

"_I won't ask you to forgive me, for what I did to you is unforgivable," Maleficent gasped, "Much like what I am about to do now." With a breath, she leaned down and pressed their lips together, lingering far longer than she knew she deserved._

* * *

"_Hello Godmother."_

"_Hello Beastie."_

* * *

_When they stood over the dead king's body, Aurora's face devoid of emotion, Maleficent was truly frightened indeed._

_Terrified she would be reduced, once again, to a shadow's distance away-_

"_Did he hurt you, Godmother?"_

"_No dearest," because it was the truth. She was invigorated. _

_It crushed her that she never felt more alive than when she watched the king plummet to his death. It made her fret even more that something may be broken inside her after all._

* * *

**A/N: This Maleficent is considerably kinder to Aurora in her youth that in the film. I so wished the filmmakers had expanded on their interaction when Aurora was still young. **


	2. Come Out

Come Out

"I wish to be queen no more!" Aurora cried as she tore off her leafy crown and hurled it into the nearby stream.

Maleficent only hummed in response. Her eyes remained closed as she inhaled Aurora's scent. "That seemed rather uncalled for." The faerie drawled, rather amused.

Aurora flopped gracelessly into the grass next to her horned companion. "Truly. I mean every word."

Amusement quickly evaporated into concern. Maleficent sensed the seriousness in Aurora's tone. "Dearest, what brought this on?"

Aurora sniffled. "These awful suitors!" She complained. "They paw at me like a ram in rut."

_Aha._

"Rams possess hooves, not paws." Maleficent pointed out in jest.

Aurora huffed and rolled into Maleficent's side. The dark haired faery smoothed a hand over Aurora's head. Worry flooded her features when an unpleasant notion crossed her mind. "Tell me no one violated you, darling one."

"No, no," Aurora answered, "nothing egregious like that."

"But something did happen that troubles you?" Maleficent pressed.

Aurora nodded slowly. "Today I met Prince Bernard, of the _Seventh Isle."_

"And?"

Aurora swallowed. "He seemed nice enough at first… We walked through the rose gardens and spent most of the afternoon just talking. Most of the other suitors don't like to talk much." She swallowed again, harder this time before she whispered in a broken tone, "But before he left… He tried to kiss me."

Maleficent's wings curled protectively around the queen. "Well," the faerie began in an icy tone, "an unwelcome kiss can be rather upsetting. I am sorry, dear one." In her mind, a thousand locusts descended upon the foolish prince and gnawed away the flesh from his face. Maleficent pondered for a moment going through with the idea.

Aurora's voice brought her back from her musings. "It's not really the kiss itself that bothers me." The queen murmured.

Maleficent craned her head to look at Aurora and gave her a puzzled look. "What about it then offends you?"

Aurora snapped up into a standing position. Like she had been burned. "I… ne- I never said it was offensive!" Her words were a jilted, stuttering mess.

Molten gold eyes narrowed. "But you just said-"

"Nothing! I… I said nothing. Leave it be!" The queen cut in. Maleficent's eyebrow rose sharply at the outburst. Aurora instantly regretted her words. "I'm sorry, forgive me." She sheepishly bowed her head. "Where… where is my crown?" Aurora broke eye contact and scanned the land for her crown, talking nonsense to herself, immediately interested in everything in her vicinity but the horned figure staring at her in disbelief.

Maleficent pursed her lips, studying her companion. She would not be deterred. She glided silently behind Aurora until she could place her hand on the blonde's shoulder, beckoning her to turn around.

Aurora stopped mumbling and turned to meet the elder being's gaze, her eyes glossed with unshed tears.

Maleficent slipped a finger under the queen's chin, her thumb rubbing affectionately against her jaw. "Go on now," she pushed, "you tell me what ails you."

Aurora inhaled sharply. "_I can't_," she whispered.

Now Maleficent palmed her cheek. "Don't be afraid."

Aurora chuckled dryly. "I am not afraid."

"Then come out with it," Maleficent spurred her on, smiling gently.

"I am not afraid to say the words themselves, but I fear what they mean to you," Aurora began, "If I tell the truth and you rebuke me, I- I can't-"

"Your Godmother fears nothing and no one," Maleficent asserted. "You don't ever have to fear sharing the truth with me. Now," She stepped closer and took hold of Aurora's face with both hands, "out with it. What about the kiss bothered you?"

The queen stared into Maleficent's eyes, still silent. The faerie nodded to her in encouragement. "The fact that he is a man." Aurora answered timidly. "The truth is… I'm not drawn to any man really. Not in the way that they want."

Maleficent arched an eye brow at the revelation, releasing all the air from her lungs. "Well, Beastie," she began slowly, deliberately; "There is no shame in that."

"Isn't there?" Aurora asked, despair written all over her face, "I never have any female suitors. The castle maids say it's shameful - that two women or two men as lovers is unnatural."

"I assure you those fools know _nothing_ of nature. Or of you, for that matter." Maleficent stated with great conviction. "They are the ones who should be ashamed," She squeezed the blonde's shoulders gently to emphasize her point. "You are the queen, Aurora. You may share the throne with whoever you choose."

Aurora looked up at the faerie and flashed her trademark brilliant smile.

Maleficent kissed the top of her head. "I speak the truth. You needn't worry what anyone says about who you love."

"Whoever I choose," Aurora repeated.

"Man or woman." Maleficent stated.

"Or faerie?"

Maleficent bristled at the unexpected words. "I… suppose. If you met a faerie you fancied."

"Aye," Aurora answered. "Honestly I do not think I could tolerate a human companion. I grew up here in the Moors. It makes sense that I bind myself to a more familiar being. I don't identify with my own kind."

"That would be quite a sight," Maleficent mused, "a faerie beside a human monarch."

"But faeries don't have rulers. They govern themselves," Aurora pointed out.

"Until now. Now they have you," Maleficent smiled then and sat back on the ground, pulling her Beastie lovingly against her.

Aurora snuggled closer and let out a contented sigh. Maleficent twisted strands of golden hair between her clawed fingers. They lay silent until the sky darkened, and the nighttime sprites filled the air with their chattering.

As the night drew on, a thought itched in the corners of Maleficent's mind, and she could not snuff out the nagging question thudding in her head.

Tentatively, she spoke, "Aurora?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you… actually kissed another woman?"

Aurora's cheeks blazed hot at the inquiry.

"I don't mean- I'm not trying to pry, you see," Maleficent stammered, "but since you prefer the female form, have you been able to act on it?"

Aurora felt the blood drain from her face. She hesitantly lifted her gaze to Maleficent's, finding something she could not place in the elder being's gaze.

It certainly was not disgust. It wasn't discomfort. Apprehension perhaps?

"Just you," The queen whispered.

Aurora felt her companion's form tense sharply. "No, Aurora," Maleficent rasped, "That is not what I meant, sweetheart." He voice quivered, followed closely by a tremor that pulsed through her wings.

"I know what you are asking," Aurora began, confidence slowly seeping into her, "You asked if I had kissed a woman. I said I kissed you."

"My affection is not of the same sort as a suitor, Aurora." Maleficent chided, "Don't be daft."

"I am not the one being daft," Aurora snapped. Maleficent jolted at her words and swiftly put some distance between them. _They were not having this conversation_.

"Aurora-" Maleficent began in warning.

"I don't see why you're offended. Don't you see?" Aurora pleaded, "This was always inevitable."

"What is inevitable?" Maleficent gasped.

"You and I."

Maleficent's expression crumbled. "No, sweetheart." She shook her head sadly. "No."

Aurora's frustration was sprawled across her features. "What is so difficult to understand? I am not a child anymore!"

"You are _my_ child!" Maleficent countered disbelievingly. Her wings flared out to their full span. It was a sight that would frighten most.

Aurora, however, was unaffected. "Mothers do not kiss their daughters the way you kiss me."

Maleficent ashened. The words stopped her short like iron on her tongue. "When have I- I… have _never-_"

"It's always chaste, yes," Aurora cut her off, "but don't think I cannot feel you restraining yourself from taking it further."

The faerie could not meet the queen's eyes. "You are mistaken, Aurora."

"No," Aurora answered coolly, "I don't think I am." Aurora tentatively stepped forward, like she was approaching a spooked mare. "True love's kiss, remember? You brought me back from the dead."

"You don't get to bring _that_ up-"

"_Why not?!"_ Aurora practically screamed, "Because I'm right?"

"_Because_," Maleficent returned just as passionately, "when I remember my greatest sin was one made against you, I don't want to be alive."

The pair felt silent. Aurora opened her mouth and closed it several times.

The muscles at the base of Maleficent's wings twitched uncomfortably. Finally, she spoke, "We need to stop this conversation." Her tone was far more a plea rather than a statement. "It's making me feel ill."

"You're not ill," Aurora contended," You're just losing this argument."

"We're not arguing. An argument suggests there's a matter to dispute. This, us-"Maleficent gestured between them, "is not up for debate. _I raised you._ You may not hold my blood in your veins, but you are _my_ child. We are family and there is no suggesting otherwise. Do you understand?" Fiery ochre eyes bore into Aurora, begging her to drop the subject.

Her desperation was not lost on the queen. "Yes. Family. Of course." She watched Maleficent's shoulders drop, equal parts relieved and deflated. "I am sorry. I did not mean to sicken you."

Maleficent smiled sadly. "You need never apologize to me, darling one." She stretched out her arms and Aurora immediately stepped into her embrace. The queen slid her hands up to the place where feathers met skin and gently kneaded the flesh of Maleficent's back. The action had the desired effect and the tension evaporated from the dark faerie's form.

Aurora pressed her face into Maleficent's neck and whispered, "if it is all right with you, I think it best I spend the rest of the evening alone."

Maleficent sighed and hugged her younger companion tighter before releasing her completely. "As you wish." With a swift beat of wings, the faerie ascended into the sky, while Aurora swallowed down her disappointment. Tears she had bravely kept at bay all day finally spilled down her cheeks.

* * *

Hours later, when she had cried the last of her tears, Aurora acknowledged all of the feelings edging to the forefront of her mind.

_Embarrassment. Shame. Regret._

_A wash might help_, she thought to herself.

She tiptoed to the water's edge and stripped down to her undergarments.

* * *

Hidden away in her mighty rowan tree, prismatic eyes saw the great distance to the shore. Maleficent was eternally grateful that the brick of emotion crashing into the pit of her stomach was not audible.

Guilt plunged into her heart like talons, hating herself for the way her eyes unabashedly traced Aurora's lithe figure. The queen's body had toned sometime after her nineteenth birthday.

_Grace and beauty._

Maleficent couldn't tear her eyes away.

"It's not right," she silently chanted, "I have no right." No right even to claim to be Aurora's parent, but that distinction was far more innocuous than what she truly longed to be.

She attempted to drag her gaze to the sky, her eyes heavy like lead, nearly refusing to look where she desperately redirected them.

Though in the end, her eyes acted on their own volition, much like her wings. She reasoned it was ultimately out of her control as she studied the queen's exposed form once more.

* * *

**A/N: Conflicted!Maleficent is my favorite. **


	3. Repercussions

Repercussions

The full moon came and went twice in the Moors without an appearance by the queen. Only Maleficent knew where to lay the blame for that. The fae folk pressed and pleaded incessantly with her for answers, but that only succeeded in causing the winged elf to retreat further and further into her wordless void.

And the longer she was away from her Beastie, the more cantankerous the former Queen of the Moors became.

Diaval, however, knew sooner or later his mistress would divulge what had her so disgruntled.

He fluttered to her rowan tree, noticing immediately how the branches had twisted and diverted into gnarly, unsightly limbs.

They were the dark faerie's frustration personified.

"Into a man."

He gathered himself and stood there silently, still gawking at the disfigured tree.

"_What_?"

"What indeed," he inquired, "has you so terse? Does it have something to do with our queen's extended absence?"

"Why don't you fly over there yourself and ask her?" came Maleficent's bitter reply.

"I have asked many times," he explained, "and each time she says not to worry. She says she's preoccupied with economic concerns, but she'll return to us soon."

Maleficent rounded on him with wild eyes, "you _spoke_ to her? When?!" The rowan tree groaned and its branches twisted further into themselves.

He smiled wryly, "Once last week and the week before. I don't buy it either. None of the merchants have been in the castle since five moons ago. She can't handle pedantic affairs without their counsel."

"_Hmm_," was her only reply.

"What did you do to land yourself in the dog house this time?" Diaval remarked.

"You'll find yourself there," Maleficent warned, "if you don't watch your tongue."

He held up his hands defensively. "Easy now," he chided, "Punishing me won't cure your foul mood in the long term."

"Oh, but I'm _ecstatic_."

"Could have fooled me," he contended, "You've been in quite a stale state since Aurora left. It's like you stopped existing. You're a shell."

"You'll be a spineless, shell-dwelling creature yourself if you don't-"

"Ha! Dogs don't _have_ shells-"

"_Do. Not. Test me_." Each syllable was punctuated with a snarl, emerald-hued energy wafting off Maleficent like green fire. The rowan tree quaked violently from leaf to root.

Diaval visibly gulped. "My apologies, Mistress."

His sincerity did not tamper the faerie's aggravation, and she continued to seethe as she skulked out of her companion's view.

"_Whew_," he whispered to himself, feeling very much the lamb that avoided the slaughter, "good thing I didn't mention the pixies."

Nearby footsteps ceased immediately.

"_Oh no." _He internally cursed.A gust of wind gave him only a fraction of a warning before Maleficent had his jaw in a death grip.

"_What_," she rasped, "did you mean about the pixies?"

He sputtered unintelligibly, wishing at that moment he was a creature without bones.

"Where are the damn pixies?!" She demanded, her eyes burning even brighter than the ethereal green glow around her.

"Serving as counsel to the queen," he squeaked out.

Her expression was comparable to a shattered glass.

_Oh no. No, no, no. That will not stand._

She instantly released her companion and launched herself into the air, soaring at break neck speed towards the human kingdom.

When he was certain she had disappeared, Diaval chuckled lightly.

_She fell for it._

He regarded her leafy abode again. "Shame she has to take it out on you," he consoled the tree. The rowan moaned lowly in agreement.

* * *

The three faeries giggled together in the glittering halls of the stone fortress.

"It's so wonderful to be back in the castle," Thistlewit said dreamily, "what should we gift to Aurora as thanks?"

"I say we make her a gown!" Flittle exclaimed.

"No, a cake!" argued Knotgrass.

"You know of neither textiles nor bakery," came the foreboding voice behind them.

The trio froze, turning slowly to find Maleficent's grand figure looming in the castle hall.

"Ma-Maleficent!" Knotgrass squeaked out.

"Knotgrass," the dark faerie acknowledged in an icy tone, "Thistlewit."

_Silence._

"Tumbleweed?"

"That's not right!" The blue faerie exclaimed, clearly insulted.

"_Tumbleshit_?"

The three pixies squawked in offense, spewing unintelligible insults that did not faze Maleficent in the least. With an exaggerated roll of her eyes, she glided past them towards the royal bed chambers. Before rounding the corner, however, she flicked her fingers in their direction, causing rain to drizzle over the pixies' heads. They instantly ceased their inane babblings and blanched.

Maleficent chuckled darkly at them. _Never gets old._

* * *

She treaded lightly into the royal chambers, glancing from side to side.

_Empty._

She deflated slightly, hoping she wouldn't have to extensively search out the queen. The more she looked, the more likely she would have a run in with the castle staff. Maleficent had hoped to minimize human encounters as much as possible, save for the one she longed to see.

"Finally decided to drop in," came Aurora's teasing voice.

Maleficent jumped slightly, causing the blonde to giggle. The faerie turned her gaze to the balcony, where she could make out Aurora's silhouette behind the translucent curtains.

"Only for a brief visit," Maleficent lied, "I don't have long. I've spent enough time trying to find you as it is."

"Lies," Aurora judged correctly.

"Maybe." Maleficent chuckled as she stalked to the balcony. When she emerged she immediately swept Aurora up in a tight embrace, one the queen did not protest.

Aurora pressed tender lips to Maleficent's clavicle. Though the contact was quite brief, it still caused the elder being to shudder.

"Don't be frisky." Maleficent said in jest.

"I'm not frisky. You're just wound up." Aurora replied with equal levity.

The faerie chuckled, still not letting go. "I am rather offended that you chose the company of three bloated goats over me."

Aurora laughed and it sent electricity through Maleficent's heart. "That was Diaval's idea." The queen explained, "He suggested inviting the pixies to lure you over here in a jealous rage."

_Devious, scheming, feathered creature._

"Well," Maleficent huffed indignantly, "it worked."

"So I see," Aurora's smiled brightly. Maleficent couldn't keep the scowl on her face for long and rested her forehead against her companion's. Her wings cocooned around them, the appendages acting of their own accord.

"I missed you," Aurora whispered against alabaster skin.

"I missed you, too, Beastie."

"Why didn't you come see me?" The queen asked.

"I could say the same to you," Maleficent answered with a hint of petulance.

"I needed to be sought out, "Aurora muttered, "I needed to know you still wanted me around, after-"

"_Shhh_," Maleficent dropped her finger to Aurora's lips, sickening guilt rising like bile. She internally flayed herself for making her Beastie question whether she desired her company. "I suppose we both were victims of our own stubbornness. You got that from me."

"So it would seem," Aurora mused.

Maleficent ghosted her finger tip on the bridge of her companion's nose, then dusted closed eye lids with tendrils of amber-hued magic. The sensation tickled Aurora to her core and sent her into an airy euphoria. Maleficent continued her ministrations until she had diffused every inch of available skin on Aurora's face with auric light.

"Feel better?" the faerie asked.

"Much," Aurora answered dreamily. "I wish I could return the favor."

"Believe me," Maleficent responded, "your presence is more than enough."

"Are we done ignoring each other then? _Please_?" Aurora pleaded, "Because I can't go back to the way we were before."

Maleficent shook her head earnestly. "No, no, don't worry," she reassured the younger woman. "It seems I only truly come alive when I'm with you."

Aurora studied the faerie's visage closely. Swirls of emerald melded with gold in the elder being's eyes. Maleficent gazed at her with utter adoration. Her expression spoke volumes more than her confession.

For now, it was enough.

"Take me home," Aurora breathed.

Maleficent slid an arm behind the queen's knees and cradled Aurora's head in her opposite hand.

"Of course," she answered, because Maleficent no longer wished to deny Aurora anything.


	4. Karma

Karma

They landed softly at the border where the human kingdom merged with the mystical. Neither of them seemed eager to give up their close proximity, so the winged faerie crossed the threshold into the Moors with Aurora still cradled in her arms.

The forest, usually alive with the chattering of sprites and nymphs, was peacefully silent, granting the pair the privacy they deserved.

They traveled like that for an unknown distance before Aurora kissed her companion's temple and beckoned her to set her on the ground. Maleficent reluctantly obliged her, but ceased her pouting when she felt Aurora thread their fingers together.

_Heavens above, she was gorgeous._

"Why are you so hesitant?" Aurora pressed with renewed confidence. "I can see you feel the same as I do. Why can't you say it?"

Maleficent sighed, not bothering to argue. Aurora regarded her carefully, noticing how the faerie was without her usual stoic composure. If ever there was an opportune time for the queen to try to unravel the thorns guarding her companion's heart, it was now.

Maleficent averted her gaze above them to the stars and inhaled the deep, earthy scent of the Moors. "Aurora," she began, closing her eyes, "does your kind believe in Karma?"

"Some do."

"All fae revere the concept," Maleficent explained. "It is how we have been able to exist as an egalitarian society. Each of us is respectful and courteous to one another, for it will be rewarded back to us in kind. No spirit would dare claim superiority over another; it would be practically sacrilegious."

Aurora was silent, allowing Maleficent the opportunity to continue.

"When I cursed you," the faerie's tone grew solemn, "and seized control of the Moors... I committed the most egregious of sins."

"You suffered terrible pain as well in that situation," Aurora tried to console her.

"It doesn't matter," Maleficent dismissed her, "the point is, I forever doomed myself when I cursed you."

Aurora's heart shattered at her words. "How is that?"

"One who cripples another's fate is destined to experience identical pain," Maleficent's words were hollow and distant. "I cursed you, and in turn, I cursed myself." Hot tears trickled down chiseled cheeks. "I was bound to you from the day you were born," she whispered brokenly, "I couldn't stay away. I wanted to hate you, but it was impossible. My love for you grew exponentially each day, ensuring my heart break on the day you would fall into your death sleep."

"But," Aurora point out, "you lifted the curse."

"I tried to revoke it long before then," Maleficent admitted quietly, "believe me, I did."

"I believe you." Aurora thumbed away the tears that continued to drip from her companion's eyes. Worry flooded her features, seeing how stricken the faerie was.

"When you woke up," Maleficent went on, "I was so conflicted… I was overjoyed to have you back. But it made me fear an even worse fate for you was coming this way."

"Like what?" Aurora asked in disbelief.

Maleficent swallowed thickly. "I was afraid if I acted on my feelings, if I told you the truth – I'd lose you forever."

"So you kept me at arm's length to protect me?" Aurora asked skeptically.

"I don't expect you to understand."

"I do understand," Aurora contended, "I just think you're being rather silly."

Her words jolted the faerie. "Silly?" she gasped disbelievingly.

"Mhm," Aurora answered, smiling warm and wide. "When are you going to work it out Maleficent? You _are_ my destiny."

Maleficent gawked, unusually lost for words. Aurora laughed at her companion's shocked expression.

"I wish it were that simple," Maleficent trailed off.

"It is," Aurora countered, "You've known me – protected me - my whole life. You ensured I had a happy childhood when by all accounts I should have starved to death." The dark-haired being rolled her eyes. That was true. "Fortunately, you separated me from a man so corrupt and dark I fear who I would have become if he had raised me himself."

The faerie grit her teeth. "You're _nothing_ like him."

"Exactly – thanks to you," Aurora's voice dropped barely above a whisper, "You brought me back from the dead. You are, and have always been, my hero. It doesn't get any more fated than that." The blonde caressed Maleficent's cheek, eyes dropping to the elder being's lips. "_I love you_, Maleficent. I'm convinced you're my soul mate."

Dark, amorphous restraints creaked and snapped from around Maleficent's heart, hissing like serpents rebuked by unconditional love. The freeing sensation was like fire, searing away all her guilt and trepidation, liberating her all at once to finally _feel –_

Aurora barely had time to register Maleficent surge forward and kiss her, _hard_. It was desperate and possessive, all tongue and teeth, leaving the queen breathless in her love's arms. They pulled apart – seconds later Aurora felt a hot, open mouthed kiss pressed to her pulse point. It made her knees give underneath her, but Maleficent caught her easily, wrapping the younger woman's legs around her waist. In their new position, she couldn't quite reach Aurora's lips, so she settled for the queen's chin.

"I love you too, Beastie. You taught me that true love exists."

"We should be married."

This time Maleficent was the one to lose her footing, and they tumbled together to the ground. Aurora grabbed for her and they met in a feverish kiss, hands tightly clutching one another's clothing. Maleficent slid her hands up the queen's thighs and rubbed circles with her thumbs into her hip bones. Aurora smiled into her mouth and then pulled away slightly to pepper the faerie's face with kisses.

Maleficent turned her attention to her love's neck and kissed a path down to the swell of her partner's cleavage.

"Maleficent."

The elder being lifted her gaze to cerulean orbs, staring back at her with adoration and trust and everything she ever truly wanted.

"Yes, Beloved?"

"Marry me."

Maleficent flashed that elegant smile that Aurora loved most. She dropped a kiss to the skin directly over the queen's heart and whispered, "if that is what you wish."


End file.
